DESCRIPTION (Investigator's Abstract): The purpose of this study is to develop a School Age Temperament Inventory (SATI) which will be a parental report of the temperament of children between eight and eleven years old. A total of 730 mothers and 125 fathers of school age children will be the subjects of this study. Based on the literature and preliminary data, the SATI will be conceptually based on four dimensions: task persistence, negative reactivity, activity, and approach/withdrawal. The items generated for the SATI will be assessed by five content validity experts. The reliability of the SATI will be examined by Cronbach's alphas and test-retest procedures. The construct validity of the SATI will be examined by common factor analysis with orthogonal rotation. Predictive validity will be addressed by examining the intraclass correlations between mother and father SATI reports among those who view their child's behavior as disturbed compared to those who do not. Predictive validity will also be examined by computing Pearson product moment correlations between the dimensions on the SATI and those on the Temperament Assessment Battery for Children. Finally, a confirmatory factor analysis will be used to see whether the SATI is adequate across an ethnically mixed lower socioeconomic group. The development of the SATI is expected to be phase one of a nursing assessment strategy for families of school age children.Once completed the strategy is expected to be used for the empiric evaluation of family nursing intervention programs.